Reverie
by Spastic Bookworm
Summary: It was nearing Autumn again when Prosper started having the dream ... 'I wanted to come back for you' 'This isn't good, Scip. We have to get out of here.' ScipProp slash, so be warned. Rating for saftey.
1. Prologue

Took a little creative license with some ages. 2 years after the book/movie Prospers 15/16. Bo's 8. And Pre-Marry-Go-Round Scipio is almost 18. Taken into account that Bo said he's '6 and ¼' in the movie and that Scip was 'nearly 16'.

This isn't one 'verse. it's a mesh of book and movie. Quotes taken from each are in italics… but you'll get it. They're memories.

I have this all planned out, but don't want to write it (When I should be trying to kick the writers block on my other stories) if no one likes it. So let me know.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. And I'm getting no money for it either... shame. I could use some money.

Reverie [**rev**-_uh_-ree: Noun: a state of dreamy meditation or fanciful musing: lost in reverie.

* * *

**Reverie**

Prologue

It was nearing Autumn again when Prosper started having the dream. It was always the same one every night. Nothing ever changed, except maybe its length. And every time he'd wake up -whether on his own or by someone else- his breathing would be heavy and his heart racing.

But he wasn't dreaming now. He was standing in a doorway, very much awake, trying to stay out of the sudden afternoon rain.

He watched as the tourists rushed to get indoors, covering their cameras, and as the Venetians took out umbrellas, more used to the rains. Everyone wondering if the city would flood this time.

A young couple, newlyweds he thought, hurried by, laughing and not seeming to mind a rained out honeymoon.

A boy who couldn't be older then 10 was leisurely strolling by a business man as he waited for a _vaporetto_, his briefcase over his head. Prosper saw the boy bump into the man and knew what was happening. It wasn't to long ago that he lived of off stealing. Maybe not him personally, but from the money made by the Thief Lord.

The boy said a seemingly innocent _scusi_ as he hurried off and Prop turned away.

The Thief Lord. The reason he was out in the rain. It had been 8 months since he'd last seen Scipio. Almost 5 since the last time he called. All Prosper knew was that he was ok, and that had come from Victor, who only had it on his answering machine.

It was like he just stopped existing.

Hunching his shoulders, Prosper stepped out of the doorway and made his way along the winding canals, having decided the rain wasn't about to let up anytime soon. The way was still ingrained in his head, and he hardly paid attention until he was standing in front of the Stella.

He hadn't been back there since that night almost two years ago. He wondered, as he slowly made his way to the side door, if there were kids living there again. Or had they been special because they had Scip?

He didn't think there would be anyone.

He automatically reached for the bell; pulling it twice, pausing, and pulling it again. The things that stick with you, he thought, realizing what he did.

'Password?'

'Come on, Riccio, you know we never remember the stupid password.'

No one answered; he was only slightly surprised to find he already knew that. So he tried the door. It opened easily. He bolted it behind him, still out of long past habit and made his way in the darkness, arms out to the side and feet shuffling, until he came to the main room. There he flipped the breaker, having watched Scipio enough times to know where it is.

It looked like he remembered. Fabric still hung around the balcony, the swing was still up, and there, on the white board, pushed up against the stage, was Victor's Promise.

'Now do you believe this? We'll have to catch him again right away.'

He took the stairs up to the top balcony and made his way to where him and his brother used to sleep. All the mattresses were still there, even Moscas hammock. Dottor Massimo must not have cared enough to have it cleaned out.

But there was nothing personal anywhere.

No one was living there anymore. But he knew that. Even ringing the bell and waiting. He knew no one had lived there since he did.

And he was glad of that. The Stella had been theirs. Their Star-Palace. It could never be anyone else's. That may have been selfish of him to think, but he didn't care. It was his and Bo's first home in Venice. The first safe place to sleep they had since running away. The first place he met Scipio.

'Hi Prop! Sorry it got so late.'

'One of these days you're going to scare someone with that mask. How'd you get in here? We bolted everything really well this time.'

'You should know by now that I can get into any place I want to.'

"What am I doing here?" Prosper wondered aloud, but only to shake off the memory. He knew why he was there. He dreamt of Scipio again last night. That makes two weeks he's had the same dream now.

He needed to be at the Stella. To see it, to remember it. Scipio was here in his dreams. Waiting for him.

But the Thief Lord wasn't there. Only the mice and memories where. He walked back down more quickly. It was getting late, and Ida would be worried.

But before he left he touched the moth eaten curtain, for Bo.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Let me know. That was just the prologue, the chapters will be longer. (Hopefully!) 


	2. Chapter 1

The next chapter will be a bit longer in coming. Just got my Harry Potter book and I expect that'll take up most of my free time.

Thank you to those who reviewed and added this story to their favorites. I'm pleased you like it!

Standard disclaimer applies- I don't anything relating to The Thief Lord or Venice, for that matter. Tho I would love to go there.

As always, review and tell me what you think.

* * *

Chapter One

"You alright Prosper?" Ida asked, early one morning. He had been starting at the coffee maker absently, not really seeing it; still caught up in the dream he just woke up from.

It had been three days since he went back to the Stella and the dream still came every night. He thought they would stop if he were to go back there and prove them wrong.

But I knew no one would be living there, he thought, so how can they be wrong?

"I'm fine," He managed a smile and poured Ida some of the coffee. She took it with a contemplating look and gave his shoulder a light squeeze. He was taller then her now, by a few inches. Victor said soon he would tower over her, and Victor himself, with the rate he was growing.

'What do you think Prop? Am I bigger then my father? A bit at least?'

"You still having dreams?" Prop took a deep breath, closing his eyes on the memory and thought about lying to Ida. Telling her that really, everything's fine, that he's just not a morning person today. But he wasn't up to it.

"They're not bad. Nothing horrible." He grabbed himself some coffee, something he never drank until living with Ida, and sat at the table. "They're just the same as always." He gave wry smile. If only she knew they were exactly the same. All Ida knew was that he was having dreams that were troubling him.

He considered telling Ida the truth; she might like that kind of thing.

Before he could however, there was an excited gasp accompanied by hurried footsteps and Bo's excited voice from upstairs. "Prop! Kitty's having her kittens!"

"Ida, we need a blanket or towels or something," Hornet said, coming into the kitchen, hair sticking in various directions, having obviously just woken up.

Ida had already set down her coffee and was rummaging for dish towels, while Prop was already hurrying up the stairs to his and Bo's room.

"Its ok Kitty, we'll take care of you," Bo was saying as he crouched over the cat. "How many do you think she's having?"

"Don't know-"

"Come on Bo, help me spread these out," Ida interrupted, dropping half a dozen towels down onto the floor.

It took an hour for Kitty to have her kittens, which turned out to be three. Hornet and Ida had hovered anxiously and Bo had stayed sitting next to his cat. It was the longest Prosper had ever seen him sit still.

---

"Can we keep them Ida? Please?" Bo begged sometime later when they were all out eating lunch with Victor.

"You already have two cats Bo. Don't you think someone else might like to have a kitten?" Victor asked him.

"Yeah, I bet Riccio and Mosca would love to have a kitten! You know they play with ours when they visit." Hornet said helpfully, noticing Bo wasn't liking the idea of getting rid of his kittens.

"How about you Victor? Wouldn't you love a kitten?" Ida asked him, smiling at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I'm not much of-" he looked at Bo and sighed. "Sure, I'd love one of your kittens Bo, if you would give one to me." Prosper wondered how the aging turtles will like that.

Bo nodded his head. "Alright, Victor and Riccio and Mosca can have a kitten. But can I keep the last one?"

"Yes Bo. You can have the last one," Prosper answered, earning a look from Victor, and a raised eyebrow from both Ida and Hornet. His eyes widened and he suddenly understood the saying 'deer caught in headlights'.

He looked at Ida, trying to tell her that Bo has to have that kitten, but he cant explain why cause he doesn't know himself. He supposed being the one whom Bo asked for everything and answering accordingly was also a habit.

Yeah, he thought, that makes more sense. He'll stick with that.

Slowly Ida nodded, still looking at Prosper. "Alright Bo." Prosper, for his part, felt relieved.

A few silent seconds went by, before Ida cleared her throat again and raised her glass. "A toast! To finding homes for cute little kittens!"

Everyone followed suit, chorusing: "To finding homes for cute little kittens!" Only Prosper was a second behind the rest, hearing Scipio's voice as if he were whispering in his ear.

'Yes, here's to you Prop!'

Have you heard from Scipio, Victor?" Hornet asked, setting down her glass and taking a bite of spaghetti. Prosper tensed and slowly took his glass away from his lips. 

"No, not for a few months now," Victor answered, unaware of the effect the conversation was having on Prosper.

"I miss him," Bo said simply, then began to tear apart a breadstick.

"I do wish he would call more, let us know he's alright," Ida said, before glancing at Prosper who swallowed thickly and pushed his chair back.

"Excuse me," he mumbled, tossing his napkin on the table and hurrying to the restrooms.

"Come on Prosper, what's wrong with you?" He asked his reflection, once he made sure he was alone.

His dreams were unnerving him. Anything about Scipio would make his heart freeze- not wholly in fear, but with something else too. That, he concluded, is best left not thought of.

He splashed some cold water on his face and took a deep breath. He really wished he knew what was going on with him.

Nobody said anything when he got back to the table. Ida only gave him a concerned glance before steering the conversation to her newest photos and Prosper went silently back to his lunch, but only pushed the food around.

He didn't feel the slightest bit hungry anymore.

---

"I knew you'd come here Prop, eventually." Scipio said, walking down the balcony steps. "I've been waiting." He was holding something, but Prosper couldn't tell what. Then Scip set it on the stairs and started walking towards him and he forgot about whatever it was.

"Why didn't you just go to Ida's?" Prosper asked, wanting to run up to Scip, but staying firmly next to the screen stage, small florescent lantern at his back.

"I only wanted to see you of course," he said matter-of-factly and Prosper felt himself shaking lightly.

"You've been gone for months Scipio! Almost a year with only a few phone calls!"

"I found it Prop. Found them," Scip walked over to Prop and stopped barely a foot away from him. "But I wanted to come back for you first."

"What are you talking about?" Prosper had a nagging feeling in the back of his head.

Scipio ignored him and moved a few inches closer, until they were almost nose to nose, and said softly, "Wake up Prosper."

Prospers eyes snapped open and focused on Ida, standing in his doorway. He's breathing was heavy and he couldn't calm his heart.

"Another dream?" Ida asked, concerned.

Prop shook his head and fought to say something. "You just startled me is all."

"Well…your lessons start in a bit. Best get up." He nodded and sat up, watching Ida head back downstairs.

He ran a hand through his hair and looked over at his brothers bed, finding it empty. Bo always was a morning person.

"Three weeks," he mumbled as he pulled got out of bed and made his way to the shower.

---

Prosper sat out in the garden after getting dressed, eating part of the breakfast Lucia made for them all. Playing idly with his eggs, he watched a bird hop along the wall and fly over the gate to the canal, where Ida's boat was moored.

"Prop, lessons are in twenty minutes," Hornets voice came from behind him.

'I got my lesson now, but I can get away tonight.'

"Prosper? Did you hear me?"

"Yeah, sorry, I heard you." He continued to stare at the boat. "I'll be in in a minute. Just finishing," He said, holding up his plate, and making a show of taking a bite of cold eggs. Hornet gave him a considering look, before shrugging and heading back inside.

There was a gust of wind and the boat lightly hit one of the wooden posts.

'Prop? I'm driving out to Isola Segreta. Will you come with me?'

The bird was back, singing as it landed on the boat, where it ruffled its wings and took off again into a tree.

'I want to go there. With you.'

---

The week passed quickly with his resumed lessons taking up most of his time; putting the recurring dream to the back of his mind where it continued to tickle just outside of thought. He decided he loved his lessons, if only for that small favor.

Hornet, and especially Bo, Prop found, loved school. He wasn't surprised, what with Hornets love of reading and Bo's… well, Bo's love of about everything. The only thing Prosper suspected Hornet didn't like was the teachers use of her real name.

When Saturday came, and he woke up in a cold sweat from standing so close to Dream Scipio, he decided he needed some fresh air. Ida wholly agreed when he told her about his plan for the day, having noticed that no matter what he tells her, the dreams are still coming regularly. She saw him off with a part sympathetic part concerned smile.

Later he found himself walking around St. Mark's, unconsciously retracing the zigzag steps to the Basilica. He looked up at the Lion when he got close.

And he stood there, just watching it. Partly wishing it would move for him, like Bo said it did. But nothing moved, and eventually Prosper got tired of just standing.

He noticed a couple as he turned away who were smiling softly at each other and Prop wondered vaguely if it was the same couple from the day he went back to the Stella. Some part of him shifted and he felt himself thinking of Scipio and him standing like the couple was. He shook it off and decided he had enough fresh air.

He forwent walking home and did something he hadn't done for a long time. He hopped a _vaporetto. _A few people stared as he quite literally hopped onboard at the last second with looks that varied from amusement to irritation to indifference. He didn't notice.

'We don't have a ticket.'

'Doesn't matter, we're getting off at the next stop anyway.'

Prosper decided he'd stay on until the stop nearest to Ida's instead.

---

Soon his days became almost boringly routine. Get up, shower, get dressed, take lessons…

And the dream still came every night.

Most nights after waking up with his pulse racing, Prosper would just lay there. Either staring up at the ceiling trying to calm his heart until he feel back asleep, or until it was early morning enough for him to be up.

But not the night five weeks after he first got the dream. That night, when he woke up, it was to the overwhelming need to go to the Stella for the second time in as many years.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

He didn't ring the bell this time. He just slowly went in, his heart racing. There were lights on. Not the actual cinema lights, but a few lanterns were sitting in different places. He could see one sitting on the stage as he made his way in.

His steps were halting, as if he couldn't decided weather he actually wanted to go forward or stay put or run away.

When he got to the edge of the stage he heard someone moving in the balcony and by the time he reached the center he saw a shadow moving to the stairs.

"I knew you'd come here Prop, eventually." Scipio said as he walked down the steps. "I've been waiting." Prosper thought his heart was going to burst with the rate it was beating.

He's really here. Scipio's really here.

He was holding something, but Prosper couldn't tell what, couldn't bring his eyes away from the other's face. And then Scip set it on the stairs and started walking towards him and he completely forgot about it.

"Why didn't you just go to Ida's?" Prosper asked in little more then a cracking whisper. He wanted to run up to Scip, to hug him. But he stayed where he was. It took a lot of effort on his part.

"I only wanted to see you of course," Scip said matter-of-factly and Prosper felt himself shaking lightly.

"You've been gone for months Scipio! Almost a year with only a few phone calls!" His voice growing louder.

"I found it Prop. Found them," Scip walked over to Prop and stopped barely a foot away from him. "But I wanted to come back for you first."

"What are you talking about?" Prosper had a nagging feeling in the back of his head. His dream! This is his dream, exactly as he dreamt it… did he fall back asleep? Is he dreaming again?

Scipio ignored him and moved a few inches closer, until they were almost nose to nose, "I found the merry-go-round, and I wanted to come back and get you."

'I want to go there. With you.'

"I'm dreaming, Scipio. I've been dreaming this every night for 5 weeks. Its not really happening." Prosper tried to reason, more with himself then Scipio.

But he never heard that memory in his dream. That was never there. That's different.

Scip took a step back and looked at Prop with the Thief Lord look he donned so well. "You can't know it's a dream while you're dreaming. So therefore this isn't a dream."

Prosper just shook his head, trying to wrap his mind around it. He dreamt this only half an hour ago, and now it's happening.

But Scipio's right, he thought. He never knew it was a dream when he was dreaming…

He hadn't noticed that Scip had gone back to the stairs to get what he had set down until the little gray kitten that Bo wanted to keep was held up to his face.

"I did go by Ida's first. But I didn't want anyone else to know I'm here." He gave the kitten to Prosper, who took it dumbly. "And I found this little guy crying at the door. He was apparently locked out and quite frightened."

"So you're really back? You're really here?" He put the kitten down next to the lantern behind him. She let out a little mew of protest.

Scipio smiled. "Yes Prosper. I'm really here." And before he knew it, they were hugging.

As he wrapped his arms around the taller boy he marveled at how good it felt. And how right, but Prop felt that was to cliché a thought to think about the former Thief Lord.

---

"Where have you been all this time?" Prosper asked. They were sitting up in the balcony, in Props old 'room', on his old mattress with the kitten sleeping not far away on the floor. Prosper had decided, upon releasing his tight grip on the older boy, that he needed to know the why's and the where's.

Before he grabbed onto Scipio and never let go again.

"I've been everywhere!" He answered dramatically. "I spotted the Conte while on a case for Victor one day. I don't really remember what exactly he was doing, but I followed him instead of the looking for the item I was supposed to be looking for," He paused and smiled at Prosper.

"Although I already knew where the missing purse was. Little thieves have to make a living still, after all. So I decided to leave him be and followed the Conte instead. I ended up following him to Rome, then Florence, and a few other cities, until him and the Contessa lead me right back here."

Scipio had previously been laying back, arms under his head, now he sat up and grabbed Prospers shoulders.

Prosper felt his stomach flutter at the contact.

"They had been rebuilding the merry-go-round Prop! I don't know how they managed it, but they had been going to all those places looking for the merchant's family -you remember the story Ida told us about how the merry-go-round came to be- and finally they must have found them, because next they're heading back to the Isola Segreta.

"But I swear Prop, I never saw any part of the merry-go-round! Not until I went back to the island and saw it for myself a few days later. There it was! Not fully put together again, but all the pieces were there."

Prosper sat there, staring at Scipio with an open mouth.

"The merry-go-round?" Scip nodded and Prosper suddenly started laughing, and found he couldn't stop. The merry-go-round? That's it? Here Prop thought Scipio had really run away. Was maybe tired of them all; the reminders of his little Thief Lord game and his father.

But why does Scipio want the merry-go-round again?

His laughs turned to chuckles which slowly died out. He was feeling decidedly uneasy about that.

"But why do you want to merry-go-round again Scip? You don't want to get older again do you?" That thought turned his stomach to ice. Scipio 7 or so years older was enough. He didn't want to think about him 15 or 20 years older them himself.

"Of course not." Scip said flippantly, then looked down at himself. "I'm not aging. At all. That first time I tried shaving? That's the only time I ever had to do it until almost a year later. I would almost be 18 right now if I didn't take that ride. And I think I'm only 23 -25 now really- on the outside. I'm still the younger me on the inside."

He got up and started pacing, careful to step over the still sleeping kitten. Prosper watched him, his heart missing a beat and his stomach seeming to thaw.

"I want to ride it so I can go back. To being the younger me. After I would have turned 18, of course." Scipio started going on about how he could easily take another ride to go back, how once he's 18 his father still couldn't do anything to him or about it… But Prosper wasn't listening.

He was thinking; the magic of the Merry-Go-Round reminding him of his nightly visions. Trying to understand that while it was great having Scipio back, why did he dream it every night for five weeks? He stared absently at the kitten. Much better then a coffee maker, he decided. At least the kitten's tail, nose and ears twitched every once in a while.

"Prop? Are you even listening to me?" Scipio sat back down next to his friend. Closer then he had before; touching.

"Why-" Prop cleared his throat: Scip's leg was touching his. "Why did I have that dream then, for all those nights? That doesn't make any sense."

"I don't know. Maybe you're magic too. Like the merry-go-round." Scip suggested, staring sideways at him. "Or maybe you just somehow knew that I want-needed you."

"But the Stella? And the lights, and the words… I knew it all Scip!" Prosper chose to ignore the slip he most definitely heard. It was doing things to his stomach, making it flutter like a hundred butterflies.

"Does it really matter? So you knew. And it did lead you here didn't it?"

"Yeah. Yeah it did. But how'd you know I'd show up eventually then?"

"I just knew… So see! Nothing to worry over."

"Nothing, right." Prosper looked up at Scip, and right into his eyes. He blinked and looked away quickly, checking his watch; mostly for something to do, and sighed, wishing he hadn't.

"I have to get back. Its almost 5. Lucia gets in around 6 to start breakfast. It's Monday." He heard the despair in his own voice. He really didn't want to go. He didn't want to leave Scipio again. Didn't want to chance him leaving again.

"I'm not going anywhere Prop," He seemed to read the younger boys thoughts. "I'll be here, at the Stella. Come back after your lessons." He leaned over and scooped up the kitten, who yawned and poked its little pink tongue out. "And give this back to Bo, I imagine."

Prosper took the kitten as he stood and, on impulse, held his hand out to Scipio. "Walk me out?" He prided himself on how he kept his voice steady.

They didn't let each other's hands go until they reached the door.

---

"_Buongiorno _Lucia," Prosper smiled as he walked into the kitchen. He had gone through the garden to get back into the house.

"That way," He had told Scipio when he was walking away, "Lucia will just think I was outside for some air."

He had felt a memory coming on when he reached the wall, but wouldn't let himself think of it. He seemed to have more control over the vivid memories; maybe they were cause Scipio was back. He'd decided to think of the why later.

"Prosper! What are you doing outside at this time of morning?" Lucia paused, halfway through laying her coat over a chair.

"I just felt like getting some air." He shrugged it off and excused himself to upstairs and the shower. It really was getting cold out.

Lucia, meanwhile, watched him leave with a thoughtful expression on her face. Prosper was smiling. She hadn't seen him smile like that in a long time.

* * *

AN: Not as long as the previous one, but it seemed to end itself there no?

Review, let me know what you think. Next chapter possibly out in the next 2 weeks but no promises. There's a hurricane coming and a few job interviews.


	4. Chapter 3

_Sorry sorry. And it's short to boot- really short- I make no excuses except youtube is addictive, and I got hooked… and I just really wanted to get something up so you all know I haven't abandoned this story. _

_Shameless vid-pimpage: Check out my TL vids on youtube. See my profile.

* * *

_

**Chapter Three**

For almost a week now Prosper was _happy_ and _smiling_. Ida watched the teen go from being a responsible-adult-in-teenagers-clothing, to actually acting his age, then to moody and depressed-and-trying-to-hide-it. Then, all of a sudden, to a smiling all the time, happy and even sunny teenager. She half thought the current mood was reminiscent of being in love. But it seemed to quick a change to be something as simple as love.

She had inklings of the reasons for his depressed mood and they were things that just wouldn't go away that quick, no matter what.

She knew some of had to do with Scipio disappearing. It had affected Hornet and the others as well, but not nearly as much as it did Prosper. Ida guessed that was because, even though the others -minus Bo- knew Scipio longer, Prosper had been his best friend.

That much was obvious.

From what Victor had told her, Prosper was the one to actually try and accept the Thief Lord when who he really was first got out. Was the first one to forgive him, and the one to believe in _him _about believing so strongly in the merry-go-round; which even Ida, deep down, hadn't actually believed would work. That's what being a grown up did, she had decided, when that deep down part was wholly proven wrong.

So Scipio's disappearance was a major factor.

And she knew Prospers dreams were another.

The teen never actually told her what they were about; just that they were troubling him. Not for the first time, Ida wished she knew what he had dreamt about. Wished that he had opened up to her.

She had no doubt that he knew she cared about him, and she knew he cared for her too. But the way he spent his early teen years after his and Bo's mother had died had made him cautious. He didn't open up to anyone, it seemed, and that wasn't something Ida could really fault him for. If she had relatives like that Aunt and Uncle of theirs, she wouldn't want to open up to adults either.

A tiny voice in her mind said it's not just adults, that he doesn't open up to Hornet either. But she pushed it away. That wasn't helping her understand his abrupt mood swing.

Scipio and the dreams, they were all she really had to go on. Nothing else that she knew of happened to make him so unhappy. So that must mean the dreams stopped, and he's getting good nights of sleep again. But was that enough to make him as happy as he now was? Maybe-

She didn't even finish the thought of maybe Scipio being back, because Victor would have know if he was, and she had no doubt in her mind that Scipio would have come to see Prosper if he were back in Venice.

Ida looked across the table to where the boy was currently sitting, putting more food on his little brothers pate and telling to slow down or he'll choke.

She watched him as he laughed at something Hornet said and watched as the girl pushed her plate out a bit so he could drop more fish sticks onto it for her.

His eyes looked up and caught Ida's and he smiled at her, asked if she'd like some more too- even made a joke about how he should be dressed as a waiter.

Yes, to abrupt a change for just being in love; and just the dreams ending shouldn't warrant this amount of happiness. Something else was going on.

_Alcohol_. The word was a whisper in her head.

Ida didn't want to believe it. She told herself she could be wrong, to just observe him some more. Maybe she'll pick up something else that could trigger it. She resolved to talk to Lucia in the morning. The woman noticed things, could pick up on things that Ida otherwise would miss.

Prosper gave her a few more fish sticks and she set her mind firmly on her up coming photo outing.

---

"Scipio!" Prosper shifted the bag of food more comfortably and pulled the door closed. He could hardly see a foot in front of him. Why didn't he bring a light?

Because, he answered himself, getting the bag out was enough trouble-he had to doge Ida a few times, as she was searching about the house for a lost camera lens and had looked in the kitchen no less, it seemed, the 5 times.

"Scipio, give me a hand will you?" He called, louder this time. And managed to bolt the door in the dark and not drop the bag.

"I heard you, Prop." Scip appeared in front of him, carrying one of his small lanterns. He traded it for the bag of food.

"I grabbed what was left over from dinner last night, and the last of Bo's cakes- he gets one when the instructor gives Ida his reports," said Prop as he led the way to the stage.

"You didn't have to bring all this, you know," Scipio said, distractedly. He was already going through the food.

"I know." Was all Prosper said. Privately he wondered why he did bring it all. Scipio was doing fine before he showed up.

Because it's what friends do, he decided. And he pushed the thought of 'And do friends hold hands?' away and set the lantern on the stage.

"What's happened to your apartment?" The thought just occurred to him, though he went by Scipios place many times after he took off.

"Victor's taken care of it for me. I asked him to," said Scip, pulling out the Tupperware of linguini. "When I realized I wouldn't be getting back any time soon. I was somewhere in Florence, I think, by then." The two relaxed in the comfortable silence for a while, as Scip started in on his breakfast.

"Ida thinks I've started drinking, or something," Prop said with an amused half-grin after a bit. He toyed idly with the discarded Tupperware lid, just content to recline on the stage with Scipio close enough to touch if he wanted to. Which he didn't, he strictly told himself; he knew he was lying.

Scipio looked up from his meal, and raised an eyebrow. "Why's that?"

"Cause I'm smiling again, is what Lucia said. Ida hasn't actually come out an accused me of anything. Yet." He knew it was only a matter of time. Lucia had pulled him aside right before she left last night and told him about Ida asking her if she noticed any alcoholic smells coming from him any time; how Ida was wondering at his mood swing, as Lucia had put it.

And really, he knew he was prone to brooding before. He couldn't seem to help it. When everything seemed to trigger a rather strong memory and his dreams left him on edge all day. But he didn't think it was all noticeable compared to how he was before the merry-go-round.

Or to how he was now, really. Although he sure felt happier then he ever had since his mum was alive.

Did Scipio being back affect him that much?

He was afraid the answer to that was a resounding, earth shattering yes.

"You usually always smile, Prop. How is that any different?" Scipio's tone was teasing laced with confusion and Prop, against his will, felt himself redden.

He mumbled something, looking away- up at the swing, the balcony, anything else but the man next to him.

"Speak up Prop. I should have taught you lot better manners," Scip said, muffled by a half mouthful of food. Prosper snorted in irony and found himself relaxing again and for some reason, really wanting Scipio to know what he had said. So he took a deep breath and repeated himself instead of lying.

"I didn't do a lot of smiling without you here, Scip." He knew the almost shy way he said it- no trace of joking whatsoever- rendered his friend speechless. Prop took an absurd pride in that.

The silence stretched, becoming something almost tangible; then the younger boy felt a touch on his shoulder and jerked his head in that direction, eyes widening as they came to rest on the very up close ones of Scipio.

When did he get so close? part of his mind wondered, and that was the only thing he had time to think before Scipio's lips gently touched his.

It lasted only the barest of seconds, his eyes just fluttering closed, then Scipio's lips were pulling away and Prosper stopped himself from leaning forward to try and keep the contact. His eyes sprang open and heart felt like it was going to jump out of his chest, his stomach wouldn't settle; he stared frozen and wide eyed at Scip.

"I didn't do a whole lot of smiling without you either, Prosper." The Thief Lord smiled at him then, and it wasn't the grin he was used to. This one was…so much different- better, warmer; and Prosper melted.

* * *

_More of an interlude then a normal chapter, but the end was worth it no? This was mostly so I could build up the back story more, which wasn't going to go anywhere if I didn't. And Ida, well, she makes a good observer. _

_Next chapter: Ida's photo shoot reveals some interesting revelations once developed._

_The Merry-go-round will make an appearance soon. I don't want to really rush this story, no matter how easy that would be for me. _

_I own nothing, blah blah blah…_


	5. Chapter 4

Gasp! An update?! YES! Probably not up to par, but you've waiting a long time. So this is for new years! HAPPY NEW YEAR! (almost...)

No idea when the next will be up, and I would like to humbly apologize to all you guys who like this story and have stood by it. I foolishly started other ones and now find myself a tad overwhelmed. But I will write more as the muse strikes. I knows whats gonna happen next already...muahaha. Hint anyone? It's gonna be a while before they see a bed. Take that how you like -crackles- (x-posted to my fiction LJ)

**Chapter Four**

It took Prosper a lot less time to convince Scipio to go to St. Mark's with him then he originally planned for. He had spent the entirety of his commute to the Stella going over all possible persuasive arguments. The most appealing of which was 'If you come with me, I'll give you a kiss.'

That alone would win the former Thief Lord over, he knew, as well as make Prop himself blush.

After the kiss the day before little had been said about it; though Prosper supposed little needed to be. Smiles and small, seemingly inconsequential touches spoke for them.

He'd wondered what that kiss made them now. Boyfriends? He didn't even know he liked boys until sometime after becoming the Thief Lords Official Negotiator-- even if it was a short lived job. And even then he didn't admit to it, or even realize it. But, he supposed, hindsight and all that.

Helping Ida set the table for dinner that night Prosper had watched Bo charm Lucia into getting him a small saucer out of a top cupboard and the milk. He remembered a time when Scipio bought just Bo a treat because he-Prosper-said he couldn't go with them Barbarossa's.

Scip always treated Bo special, loved him as much as Prosper did. The teen smiled over at his companion.

"Take the hat off, Scip. No one's going to recognize you." He said, rolling his eyes.

"How do you know that? Anyone could be out here!" The older boys eyes darted around at the crowds.

"Because most of these people are tourists. See, look there," Prosper pointed to a group of people who all had badges around their necks and were looking at what could only be their tour guide. "And there." A couple-two young women-holding hands, one with a camera. They were speaking French.

"Alright." Scipio sighed and reluctantly took off the cap. Prosper grabbed it. Better not have it in easy reach, should Scip decide to wear it again. "What did you tell Ida you were doing today, anyway?"

"Just going out to see the city. Maybe visit Victor and check on the kitten. I'm not sure how the turtles like having a cat around." They dodged around a group of people wearing badges around their necks proclaiming Venice Guided Tours, and leisurely made their way towards the Basilica.

Scipio let his hand find Prospers and grinned at the younger boy. "And she believed you?"

"I don't think she didn't believe me," he tried to explain. "But I think she was suspicious of what I'd be doing while in the city."

Scip nodded, face grave. "You'll come home smelling of liquor." Prosper laughed and pulled him along more quickly.

"Where're we going?" Scip asked, allowing himself to be tugged along.

"The _Campanile_." Prosper weaved between tourists and finally slowed. They stood staring at the bell tower for a moment. "I heard Ida saying the tours were down for the season already."

"Why, Prosper, are you thinking of going up there anyway?" Scipio grinned at him.

Being with the Thief Lord was making the younger boy feel daring. Like he could do anything. So he smiled right back and said only, "Hope you don't mind lots of steps. The lift's down."

___

"_Scusi," _Ida smiled. She slipped between tables and chose one with a wide view of the _Piazza. _Victor teased her about her love of St. Marks, but Ida thought it offered the best of what Venice had to offer.

The mingling of tourists with natives and all sharing space with the pigeons. It was, she felt, a true harmony that was hard to find in the rest of the city.

So it stood to reason that most of her pictures were of or about the square.

"Scusi?" Came a voice to her right. From the sound of the accent, Italian wasn't their first language. She turned to find a obviously in-love couple and her smiled widened.

Yes, this is why she always came to St. Marks.

The man faltered, 'excuse me' probably having been the only word he knew. The woman held out a camera and gestured to herself and her husband then to the _piazza._

Ida got the idea and nodded, holding her hand out.

The couple stood with the with the _basilica _in the bit distance background, and Ida made sure to turn the camera and get the full bell tower in the picture. Movement on it caught her attention for a second and she wished the cameras zoom was better. She took the picture.

She smiled at the couple as they took their camera back, saying, what she assumed to be, thank you in Japanese.

Squinting up at the bell tower, she looked again for the movement. It came again a few seconds later, and she quickly brought her own camera up, it's zoom strong enough to pick out caved details of the structure.

A gust of wind startled the hundreds of pigeons into flight, and, since her camera was already aimed that way, Ida took advantage of the beauty they created.

___

"Scip! You're supposed to be enjoying the view," Prosper feebly protested. The former Thief Lord made a small humming sound, but only tightened his hold on the younger teen's waist and kissed his neck.

He had known when he planned their little outing what would most likely happen; his protests were just for the sake of not seeming like, what Lucia would call, a Magdalene. So Prosper gave in and melted back into the strong chest. He was just about to turn in the circle of Scipio's arms, when a wind suddenly picked up, stirring his hair.

He turned his head to clear it from his face; a large group of pigeons in the square bellow took flight.

It didn't look as nice from his current point of view, but it was still a sight to behold and they came soaring right at them, then over their heads.

Then Scipio nipped a certain spot and Prosper forgot all about the birds in favor of turning around.

"Kiss me Thief Lord."

They could always enjoy the view tomorrow.

* * *

reviews are love


End file.
